The Triplets
by Twiwriter67
Summary: Imaginez vous que une fois vampire Bella peu encore avoir des enfants et que elle tombe enceinte de triplettes?  Alors voici l'histoire de Carlie et de ses sœurs , Chelseau , Carlie et Kataryna , en pdv de Carlie. Que va t'elle leur arriver v'ont t'elle
1. The beginning

Prologue : Imaginez vous que Bella et Edward aient eu Renesmée mais que une fois transformer Bella ne sois pas stérile et qu'elle ait des triplettes vampires. Il y a Carlie , Chelsea et Kataryna . Chelsea es grande blonde et sa passion es le mannequinat et le sport . Tout les garçons sont a ses pieds. Elle es très extravertie .Elle adore qu'on la remarque . C'est la Barbie personnelle d'Alice. Il y a Kataryna Très grande elle aussi les cheveux noirs , elle c'est la '' Gothique '' de la famille Cullen . Ses passion sont es le violon , le piano , le violoncelle et la contrebasse. Elle es plutôt timide, discrète , elle déteste que les autres la remarque elle préfère plutôt que tout le monde ne la voient pas. C'est tout le contraire de sa sœur Chelsea. Et il y a Carlie Elle a les cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos et brun comme Bella. plusieurs la confondent pour la sœur de Bella. Elle aussi es plutôt grande. Sa passion es le chant , la lecture et le piano ( Comme son père ) . Elle es plutôt timide , maladroite , introvertie avec les gens qu'elle ne connais pas et elle déteste se faire remarquer. Ce qui es spéciale avec ces trois jeunes filles c'es que leurs croissance s'est arrêter a l'age de 16 ans donc elles auront 16 ans pour l'éternité. Comme pour Renesmée. t 16 ans pour l'éternité. Comme pour Renesmée.

PDV Carlie

Nous avions déménager en Alaska près de la famille Denali. Carlilse avais dit qu'il était bien que moi renesmée , Chelsea et Kataryna nous nous fassions des amis et que nous allions a l'école. C'est ce que nous avions fais en tout cas Kataryna , Chelsea et Renesmée. Moi j'était plutôt solitaire. Nous avions ammener Jake avec nous parce-que Renesmée et lui ne pouvais plus se séparer. Je les enviait , d'avoir trouver la bonne personne. Avec qui partager des sourires , quand vous êtes entourer de couples c'est pas facile maintenant je comprend mon père avant qu'il connaisse ma mère. Soudain j'entendis un vampire qui s'approchais de notre demeure. Ah c'étais Carlisle . Il monta les marches et cogna a ma porte.

- Oui ?

- Carlie nous sommes tous chez les Dénali

Super ! me di-je pour moi même

- Hum d'Accord et en quel honneur ?

- Il y a un nouveau vampire sa te donnerai la chance de te présenter a lui et peu-être te faire un ami

- Att .. attend c'est un gars ?

- Oui

- Hum okay j'arrive

Chelsea doit surement déjà lui avoir sauter dessus. J'ouvris ma fenêtre de chambre sauta par terre et me rendis chez les Dénali en vitesse vampirique. Une fois arriver je ne voyais pas le nouveau vampire , il était entouré de ma famille et des Dénali.

- Salut

- Salut Jasper

- Ça va ?

- Ouais ouais

- Tu es sûre ? Parce-que je perçoit un sentiment ... d'envie

- Je t'assure que sa va

- Okay

- Hey Carlie ! Viens je vais te présenter a Andy ! M'entraina Alice

Elle ne changeras jamais ! Jamais ! Je m'approcha du nouveau vampire avec précaution. Il était grand avec les cheveux noir et deux piercing chaque coté de la bouche. C'était plutôt du style a Kataryna.

- Salut moi c'est Carlie

- Moi c'est Andy enchanté

Quand Kataryna a vu Andy c'était gagné pour elle. Encore un autres couple et moi toujours seule. Chelsea sortait avec un gars après elle le laissais c'était toujours comme ça. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt quand quelqu'un me pris par le bras pour m'empêcher de m'en aller. c'était Emmet.

- Hey quesque tu fait ?

- Je vais pas très bien a vrai dire

- Carlie les vampires vont toujours bien

- Je sais lui di-je accompagné d'un sourire triste

- Quesqui va pas ? Tu peux tout dire a tonton Emmet

- Je me sens ... seule regardez vous, vous êtes heureux moi il me manque ce ... ce petit quelque choses en dedans de moi qui fait que mon bonheur es parfait si je pourrais pleurer je le ferais crois moi  
.( Moment de pause) Je suis entourée de couple Kataryna qui as été imprégner de Andy , Chelsea qui as toujours des copains pas durable , Carlisle et Esmée , Toi et Rose , Maman et Papa , Alice et Jasper la seule qui n'es pas en couple c'est MOI. C'est comme si j'étais invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne me comprennent pas.

- Écoute je ne comprend pas ce que tu vis mais assure toi que tu n'es pas invisible et quelqu'un qui peux te comprendre serais ton père.

- Ouais je vais lui en parler

- En attendant tu viens avec nous ?

- Ya une petite fête ?

- Non non mais on va rester quelque temps alors si tu veux éviter d'être seul je sais que tu es solitaire mais ... quand même

- Ouais je viens

Je marcha a vitesse humaine vers la maison des Dénali apparemment tout le monde était entré chez eux. Après la soirée tout le monde était rentré chez eux. Quand le soleil se leva je me prépara pour aller en cours. Il parrais qu'un nouveau devait arriver. Je me demande de quoi il aurais l'air. Surement que Chelsea lui sauteras vite dessus et qu'il va l'aceuillir a bras ouvert même plus.

- Carliiiiiiiiee

- Oui j'arrive pas la peine de crier j'enttends très bien j'suis pas sourde quand même !

Je descendis a vitesse vampirique au premier étage.

- Qui a t'il tante Alice ?

Surement une de ses visions qui n'ont aucun rapport avec moi comme toujours. Mais elle voulais toujours m'en faire part. Et je l'écoutais avec plaisir. Sa me fascinait de voir l'avenir de notre famille , les nouvelles conquète de Chelsea la prochaine règle interdite que Kataryna franchirai. C'était cool !

- J'ai eu une vision

Et quesque je disais

- C'était a propos de qui ?

- A propos de toi

- Ah surement le prochain livre que je vais lire j'avais penser a ...

- Non c'est pas a propos de sa me coupa t'elle

- C'est a propos de quoi ?

- C'est encore flou ... toi ... un vampire ... vous vous embrasse amoureusement

- Attend Alice ...Écoute tante Alice comme papa le dit souvent tes visions sont subjectives sa a le temps de changer

- Non pas cette fois si Carlie

- Attends je ne te suis plus la

- Tu verras bien me di t'elle toute souriante

Je passe ma main sur mon visage. Elle ne changeras jamais.

- Carlie tu monte avec moi ou avec tata Alice ? Me questionna Renesmée

- Avec toi c'es mieux que avec la porshe jaune d'Alice je me ferais moin remarquer

- Bon tu viens ?

- Ouais j'arrive je dois juste aller chercher mon devoir de math , ah merde ! J'ai oublié de le faire

- Pas besoin je l'ai fais

- Ah merci quesque je ferais sans toi

Je suis très proche de Renesmée

- Je sais pas me di t'elle avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres

Oh oui j'ai oublier de vous dire ... Les étudiants ne savent pas que mes parents sont mes parents. Il pensent que nous sommes frère et soeur adoptif de Carlisle c'est tout

- Hey Nessie

- Oui ?

- Euh non rien

une fois arriver a l'école je ne perçu aucun changement. Je ne perçu aucune nouvelle odeur de vampire.

- Renesmée et tu sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un de nouveau dans l'école ?

- Sûre c'est Alice qui l'a vue

- Mouais ... Les fameuse visions subjectives d'Alice !

La journée passa très les humains en tout cas. Je fis mes devoirs et alla jouer du piano pour me changez les idées. Je joua Bulletproof de la roux et chanta en même temps.

Been there, done that, messed around  
(Ayant été là, fait ça, trainé dans le coin)  
I'm having fun don't put me down  
(Je m'amuse, ne me laisse pas )

Je cessa de jouer parce-que je me sentais regarder. Je me retourna et vis mon père

- A euh salut papa

- Tu joue vraiment bien tu sais

- Merci

- Si ça continue comme ça tu va me battre a plate couture

- Ça m'étonnerais

- Pas moi

- J'ai hériter de tes talents au piano

- Kataryna aussi mais certes c'est toi la meilleure elle se passionne plus pour le violon

- Bah ces temps ci plus sur Andy mais bon

- Ouais tu verras un jour ca va t'arriver toi aussi

- Bah de si tôt en tout cas je suis la seule de la famille célibataire et je ne pense pas que cela va changer de si tôt

- Tu verras sa changeras bien assez vite me dit t'il avec un de ses c'lin d'oeil qui fesait craquer ma mère

- Au fait tu viens chasser ?

- Hum oui

J'alla chasser avec toute ma famille mit a part Chelsea qui était chez son copain , Kataryna qui était chez Andy et Renesmée qui était chez Jake comme a leurs habitude. Je laissa aller tout mes sens , bondi sur ma proie , enfonça mes dents dans sa jugulaire , et buva tout le sang de son fis la même chose avec mes cinq autres proies. J'avais pitier d'eux mais , cela m'était écenciel pour rester en vie. Je contemplais le lever su soleil. Il étais magnifique. Cela voudrait dire , jour de congé pour la famille Cullen !

- Carlie on va pas a l'école aujourd'hui !s'exclama Rose

- Ouais j'avais cru comprendre Rose merci

- Okay

Quand nous sommes vampire on inconvénient es de passer certaine de ses a la maison a la place d'aller a l'école cherchant quoi faire , et quand vous êtes célibataire bah c'est pire parce-que tu es coincée avec tout les couples ... ou presque. Bref c'est très ennuiyant !

- Hey Carlie sa te dit une petite visite chez les Denali ? me demanda Carlilse

- Hum ouais tant que a rester confiner a l'intérieur toute la journée !

Nous avions été passer une bonne parti de la journée chez les Dénalis. Andy et Kataryna n'avais fait qu'une seule chose c'était de s'embrasser. J'enviais Kataryna , et Chelsea aussi ! J'avais commencer a me rendre compte qu'il me manquais quelque chose dans ma vie que vers l'age de 14 ans. Maintenant je suis figée a jamais dans mes 16 ans. J'en était contente mais il y avais un inconvéniant ,cela réduisait mes chances de pouvoir trouver l'âme soeur. Je ne devais le dire a personne absolument personne. A moin que je sois sûre que il ne le dise a personne et même encore. Si je ramenais quelqu'un a la maison toute la famille lui fesait passer un interogatoire pas croyable alors. C'était une amie de forks. Nous avions dut partir parce-que les habitants saurais que moi et mes soeur ne grandirions plus. Comme le reste de la famille d'ailleur. J'avais des amis. J'en avais 4 et cela me suffisaient emplement. Il s'appelais Angélique , Zoé , James et Jay. James et Zoé était frère et soeur et Angélique et Jay était eux aussi frère et ils étaient au courant pour ma situation de vampire. Au début ils ne m'ont pas cru vous auriez du voir leur têtes !

FLASH BACK

- Écoutez j'ai un truc a vous avouez c'est dur a croire et tout mais ...

- Bon sang accouche Carlie ! s'exclama Jay

- Je suis ... un ... vampire

- Qu ... quoi ?

- C'est dur a croire s'exclama Angélique

- Tu ... tu ne veux pas nous tuer au moin j'espère ? s'exclama Zoé

- Mais non mais non je suis végétarienne je me nourri de sang animal vous n'avez rien a craindre et c'est pour ça que je ne sors pas au soleil , moi et ma famille prétendons que nous allons faire de la randonnée mais c'est pour ne pas que notre différence se voie aux yeux des autres.

- Tu pourrais mourir ?

- Non ...

Moi et mes sœur avions tirer a la courte paille pour savoir qui allais leur annoncer , et il fallais que ça tombe pas mieux que sur moi !

- Mais ma différence se voit trop ... je me met a briller de milles feux , et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai la peau glacée que je ne mange pas , je ne peux pas faire de gymnastique.

- Quand je cours je peux courir jusqu'à environ 200 kilomètres a l'heure , je suis figée dans mes 16 ans a jamais et euh toute ma famille es comme ça aussi et nous sommes beaucoup plus fort que hum ... un ours par exemple. Je m'emparra d'une roche et la broyas entre mes doigt instantanément.

Il me regardèrent tous la bouche ouverte

- Vous devez dire cela a personne

- Vous êtes toujours mes ami(e)s ou ...

- Bien sûre ! s'exclama Zoé

- Cool alors

- Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Oh et une chose .. avec moi vous n'avez rien a craindre me di-je accompagner d'une c'lin d'oeil

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je me connecta sur windows live messenger pour aller parle avec ma troupe d' me mis en ligne.

Carlie ( )  
Salut ma belle Zoé

Zoé ( Misszoé)  
Salut ma vampirette préferer ! Comment ça va ?

Carlie ( )  
Bien et toi ?

Zoé ( Misszoé)  
Super bien aussi ! Hey je me demandais si une soirée de fille sa te tanterais ?

Carlie ( )  
Bah ouais !

Zoé ( Misszoé)  
Parce-que mon frère part avec Jay et Angélique seras toute seule elle aussi alors je me suis dite que on pourrais faire un pyjama party ! Avec bain de minuit et tout !

Carlie ( )  
Ouais super idée !En plus Renesmée S'en va a la push, Chelsea chez nouvel amoureux et Kataryna chez Andy alors je serai toute seule ( Ou presque ) il y a ma famille mais disons que c'est ça xD

Zoé ( Misszoé)  
Alors on se fait sa quand ?

Carlie ( )  
Hum je sais pas je te laisse choisir

Zoé ( Misszoé)  
Vendredi ?

Carlie ( )  
Okay ! Alors a vendredi moi je vais chasser pour être en forme demain pour pas vous manger xDD

Zoé ( Misszoé)  
Hey tu savais tu que demain il y a un nouvel élève qui s'en vient a l'école ? Il parait qu'il es très timide.

Carlie ( )  
Ah okay prochaine conquête de ma soeur surement

Zoé ( Misszoé)  
Ouais peu-être , bon je te laisse aller chasser ma vampirette préférer ! A demain !

Carlie ( )  
A demain mon humaine préférer !

Zoé ( Misszoé)  
-XxX-

Carlie ( )  
-XxX-

Zoé n'es présentement plus en ligne. Votre message lui seras transmit a sa prochaine connection

J'éteigna mon ordinateur et alla chasser. En revenant Alice le sauta littéralement dessus.

- Carlie il faut absolument aller magasiner les manteaux d'hiver !

- On en a pas besoin on ne ressens pas le froid !

- Pas grave il faut aller en acheter un pareil !

- Alice on es juste mi-novembre !

- Pas grave allez vien s'il te plait !

- Maman ! Aide moi ! Di-je en courant a vitesse vampirique pour aller retrouver ma mère

- Quoi Carlie ?

- Alice veux m'emener faire du shopping !

- Bah va y pour lui faire plaisir

- Mais maman rapelle toi quand tu étai humaine !

- Pareil moi j'y allais pas chaque fois mais quand même !

- Rahhhhh

- Au fait papa es ou ?

- Il es dans le garage

- Ok

Je courra vers le garage

- papa ?

Il étai sous le capot de l'auto de Carlisle qui n'allais pas bien a se qui parraissait

- Quoi ? di t'il en se cogant sur le capot. Ça avais laisser une belle marque

- Hum je croit que tu va devoir rachète une auto a Carlisle tu lui as faite une belle marque

- Une marque a la Cullen di t'il en riant

- Ah ah

- Bon quesque tu voulais me demander ? Je t'ai entendu demander a ta mère ou j'était

- Hum bah c'est que ...

- Alice veux m'emener faire du shopping et bah j'en ai pas envie et maman ne me supporte pas alors je me disais que toi tu le ferais

- Bah tu sais que ta tante Alice ne changeras jamais alors je n'y peux rien désoler mais !

- Mais ?

- Je peux quand même te donner de l'argent

- Ouais si tu veux

Il se dirigea vers le croffre fort et me donna un montant , comptant

- Papa c'est trop 10 000 !

- Aller va te gater tes sœurs n'arrête pas de demander de l'argent et toi non alors aller va et ne reviens pas pour remettre un peu d'argent dans le coffre fort je t'ai a l'œil !

Merde pensai-je

- Carlie !

- Oups désoler j'ai parfois tendance a oublier que tu lit les pensées

- Aller va me dit t'il en me fesant signe de la main de déguerpir ( pour le mieux pas pour le pire )

Je me dirigea vers la porshe d'Alice quand Jasper m'interrogea

- Ah salut jasper

- Salut Carlie ca va ?

- Humm ouais pourquoi ?

- Parce-que je sens un sentiment de solitude

- Ouais t'a raison

- Tu sais que tu finira par trouver ton âme sœur

- Je sais

- Comme quand ton père a vu ta mère pour la première fois

- Ouais ... hum je suis désoler Jasper mais j'ai une séance de torture avec Alice

- J'ai entendu ! Cria celle ci

- Ah ok di t'il en riant

- Alors bonne chance !

- Merci !

Je me dirigea a vitesse vampirique vers la Porshe d'Alice. Nous nous rendâme au centre commercial. Et la première boutique ou elle m'emmena fut Victoria secret

- Alice pourquoi tu m'emmène la au juste ?

- Parce-que

- Ne me dit pas que tu as eu ... une vision?

Elle hocha la tête dans le sens positif

- Sa doit être dans 90 ans certain alors je ne voit pas pourquoi tu m'emmène ici

- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin de soutien gorge non ?

- Euh ... ouais

- Bah c'est ici que on va t'en trouver

- Alice ici ya que des strings et je ne porte pas cela je ne porte que des culottes en cotons

- Bah sa va changer !

- Ah non

Finalement elle m'acheta 10 soutien gorge et 10 strings. Nous allâmes dans pleins d'autres boutique et en tout elle m'avais acheter au moin 25 pulls et 30 pantalons et 5 manteaux d'hiver a plus de 300 $ chaque ah oui et j'avais oublier les chaussures elle m'avais prise 5 paires de converse , 10 paires de bottes , 5 paires de souliers sports et 10 paires de souliers a talons ! Je dit que elle m'avais acheter parce-que elle m'avais obliger a les prendre et elle aurais été totalement vexés si je ne les aurais pas prise. Finalement la poshe était complétement pleine , de sacs évidement. J'aidas Alice a débarquer les sacs et pendant qu'elle plaçait tout cela dans ma garde robe j'alla dans la salle de piano ou un magnifique piano a queue régnait. Je jouais et chantais Firefiles de Owl City. C'était une de mes chansons préférer. Je me laissa emporter par la musique , c'est comme quand je lis j'oublie mes soucis , tout ! Le lendemain matin je prit une douche même si nous n'en avons besoin sa me fais du bien de juste avoir l'eau sur mon corps. Je m'habilla me lissa les cheveux et me maquilla. Je portais Un soutien gorge Bleu marine avec des rayures noirs , ma fidèle culotte en coton , un jean avec de léger trou , un chandail avec le dos nu et des talons haut noirs moyennement haut. C'était Alice qui m'avais préparer ma tenue du jour. J'alla rejoindre Renesmée dans sa voiture.

- Salut renesmée !

- Hey salut petite sœur sa va ?

- Ouais ca va

- Bon en route ?

- Ouais

Quand Renesmée arriva devant l'école je reconnu une nouvelle odeur. C'était une odeur d'homme un vampire C'était la meilleure que ne n'avais jamais sentie elle était sensuelle , virile , douce et réconfortante en même temps.

- Renesmée ?

- Oui ?

- Il y a un nouvelle élève hein ?

- Hum oui pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir c'est un vampire ?

- Oui

- Ok

Je sorti de la voiture et alla a mon cours de littérature. Le professeur nous présenta le nouvel élève , en effet c'était bel et bien un vampire.

- Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous avez passer une agréable fin de semaine , alors aujourd'hui nous acceuillons un nouvel élève. Alors je te laisse te présenter

- Hum salut mon nom es Léo Dénali et je viens de Forks a washington alors c'est ça ! Se présenta t'il timidement

- Bien alors Léo tu peux aller t'asseoir a coté de Chelsea

Il manquais plus que cela. Il était terriblement Sexy il me donnais chaud ! Je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau corps , de belles lèvres , de beaux yeux dorée , et des mains ... exceptionnelle ! Et aussi de très belles fesses fermes et ahh Chelsea sort de ce corps a la fin! Pendant tout le cours je le fixa . J'était ailleurs je en suivais plus du tout le cours . Ma sœur lui fit des avances mais il n'y répondais pas ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. Il avais les cheveux noirs assez court et un percing a la lèvre il ressemblais un peu a Andy. Même un peu trop! Et plus je le regardais et plus il lui ressemblais. La cloche sonna si vite que je n'avais même pas vu la période passée ! Je marchais dans le corridor quand je fonça dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ,

- Oh euh desoler

- Non mais tu aurais pu faire attention ! Di t'il en me coincant contre le mur

Il ne faut pas révéler notre nature au autres ! Il ne faut pas révéler notre nature au autres ! En ce moment même j'aurais voulu rompre cette phrase a tout jamais et les mordre. Il déplaça sa main sur ma gorge et la serra. Malheureusement ce corridor était très peu fréquenter.

- Sa t'apprendras a me foncer dedans ! Me dit t'il avec beaucoup de méchanceté dans la voix.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps après , je n'avais plus la notion du temps , je vit un ange arriver c'était Léo ! Il venais me sauver !

- Hey Léo tu viens m'aider a étrangler cette fille ?

- Hey mais quesque tu fait la ?

- Bah elle m'a foncé dedans alors j'ai le croit de lui faire subir le même sort qu'elle m'a prodiguer

- Non mais ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une vamp ... une fille voyons !

Je reste la sans bouger ni sans rien faire j'était simplement hypnotiser ... Par lui , par ses yeux dorée , par ses mains de pianistes , dans le fond c'était a cause de ses parents si j'était dans un tel état ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un tel dieu pouvais exister. Je ne m'était même pas aperçu que Godzilla m'avait lâcher.

- c'est une de tes amie ?

- Quesque tu croit ?

- C'est bon a plus les amoureux

Il s'éloigna

- Merci

- De rien

- Je m'appel Léo enchanté

- Moi c'est Carlie

- Cullen ?

- Hum oui pourquoi ?

- Ben c'est que ma famille adoptive connais la famille Cullen alors ...

- Tu fait parti de la famille Denali c'est ça ?

- Ouais

- Alors tu dois surement connaitre Andy

- C'est mon jumeau di t'il en riant

- Ah ok

- Alors vous êtes jumeaux juste pour dire comme ça ou vous être vraiment de la même famille je parle d'humain

- Non non nous sommes de vrais jumeaux

- Ah ok je vois ouais

- Et toi tu es la soeur de Kataryna c'est ça ?

- Ouais et de Chelsea aussi nous sommes des triplettes

- Mais votre mère es vampire non ?

- Oui elle a eu ma sœur , Resnesmée avant mais elle a été conçu quand ma mère étais vampire et nous aussi alors ...

- Attends un peu je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas tomber enceinte

- Ouais mais ma mère es une exception , nous avons arrêter de grandir a l'age de 16 ans mais en étant enfant et bébé nous étions des vampires , sauf que on grandissait

- Okkkk

- Je sais c'est un peu compliquer désoler

- Ouais bah c'est pas ta faute

- Et toi parle moi de toi

- Eh bah ya pas grand chose a dire sur moi quoi , hum , J'ai été transformer il y a 1 ans a peu près , moi et mon frère jumeau Andy nous avons été amener dans une famille d'aceuil , parce-que nos parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture. Ils nous ont battu et quasiment violé

- Oh je suis désoler écoute je voulais pas ...

- Non non c'est bon c'est flou de toute façon je te raconte quesqui es arriver en gros. Alors nous étions quasiment mort lorsque un vampire nous as trouvé , alors elle nous a transformer. Nous avons vécu dans la rue pendant environ 11 mois c'était pas facile d'avoir a tuer tout ces gens , avant de les mordes nous nous excusions c'était comme un peu notre , signature si tu veux. Et puis nous avons trouver la famille Dénali il y a peu près 1 mois , mais je ne pouvais pas aller a l'école parce-que qu'il fallait que je me contrôle et que je m'entraine a rester en présence d'humain.

- Ouais disons que je n'ai pas vraiment connu ça je suis née comme ça alors

- Ouais di t'il en riant

- Sa te dit de venir déjeuner avec moi ? me proposa t'il

- Hum ouais sans problème

- Mais il faut dire que déjeuner es un grand mot parce-que on mange pas alors

- Ouais t'a raison la dessus

Avec lui je me sentais moi même , je n'avais pas peur de lui parler de se qui me tracassait. Après quelques minutes dans un silence qui me paru des heures il me demanda :

- Tu as un petit copain ?

Voila la question essentielle a ma survie

- Non

Il eu un grand sourire sur son visage

- Et toi ?

- Un copain ? Non ni de copine d'ailleurs

- C'est difficile de rester seul quand on voit tout ses couples , on se demande c'est quo , et on a envie de le tanter, de savoir c'est quoi.

- Ouais exact

Nous passâmes la fin de l'après midi a sécher les cours et a parler de tout et de rien.

- Hey sa te dis de venir chez moi toute a l'heure ?

- Ouais sa pourrais être cool

- T'en fait pas il sosnt super cool

- Tu risque de passer un interrogatoire de l'enfer je t'avertis d'avance

- Pas grave ça

- Hum bon va falloir rentrer a pied parce-que ils sont toutes partis

- On fait une course ?

- Ouais di 'il en riant

Au début il me devança mais a la fin c'était moi qui avais gagné. Je lui tira la langue. J'ouvris la porte et pénétra dans la maison. Alice me sauta dessus ( ou presque ) quand elle me vit arriver.

- Carlie te voila enfin on s'inquietais !

- Alcie que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ?

- Hum je sais pas

- Léo je te présente ma tante Alice

- Enchanté

- Bon tu viens je vais te présenter le reste de la famille

- Ouais di t'il timidement

- Alors je te présente Bella ma mère , Edward mon père , Emmet mon oncle , Rosalie am tante qui sort avec Emmet , Jasper mon oncle et mari d'Alice Carlisle mon grand père , Esmée ma grand mère Renesmée , ma sœur il manque Chelsea et Kataryna que tu dois déjà connaitre. De toute faon elle passe toute ses journées chez toi alors , disons que tu dois très bien la connaitre di-je en riant. Plusieurs mois avaient passés moi et Léo étions devenus les meilleurs amis de tout les temps. Nous nous courions après dans la villa comme des enfants de 5 ou 7 ans. Et au bout d'une moment pouf plus de nouvelles. Dans deux jours ça allais être la saint-valentin et j'était toujours célibataire. J'était dans ma chambre et je lisais '' Roméo et Juliette '' un vieux livre de ma mère qui selon elle était un '' Classique '' quand Alice m'appela je descendis a l'instant et la retrouva figée , elle avait une vision.

- Alice .. ?

- Tu ...

Et soudain elle me regarda

- Alice tu m'inquiète sa a rapport avec Léo ?

Ces temps ci elle avait beaucoup de vision sur Léo et moi mais elle refusait de m'en faire part. Dans deux jours tout les gars avaient préparé une surprise a leurs petite amie ou femme. Tous , et elles allaient recevoir de magnifique surprise , mais comme a l'habitude , j'était exclu du lot. Et ils allaient me laisser seule a la villa pour aller voyager dans le monde pour quelques jours Rose et Emmet allaient au Mexique sur une île , ma mère et mon père sur l'île d'Esmée , et les autres je n'en étaient pas au courant , et moi bah j'allais passer ces quatre jours , seule a la maison en jouant du piano en lisant ou en fesant quelque chose d'autre ... Toute seule. Ils partaient tous aujourd'hui. en même temps.

- Bye Carlie sois sage hein ? me dit ma mère

- Oui oui je ne peux pas vraiment faire de conneries je suis toute seule

- Ouais

Tout les couples partirent et ils me laissèrent la villa a moi toute seule. Je me dirigea vers le piano et commença a jouer my love de Sia. Les jours passèrent trèèès lentement , et enfin le jour ou tout le monde fut revenus était arriver vite. C'était le retour a l'école. En entrant je vis Léo parler a une fille , elle était blonde , elle avait une forte poitrine , enfin pas du tout sont genre . Jusqu'à ce que il l'embrasse. Mon cœur se pulvérisa en milliards de petits morceaux. a la récréation du matin il tenta de venir me parler mais je le repousse , on commença a s'engueuler en plein milieu du corridor.

- quoi quesque tu me dis ?

- Que je n'avais aucun engagement envers toi !

- Ouais peu-être mais être amis sa veux dire que tu avais un engagement envers mon cœur !

- Pue-être mais pourquoi tu dis que sa te fait de la peine ? Je suis heureux avec elle !

Je lui tourna le dos , il m'attrapa le bras et je le plaqua assez fort sur un casier pour que le casier ai une marque. Je parti en direction du stationnement de l'école , pris la porshe d'Alice et filla a pleine vitesse. Je n'avais peu-être plus de coeur , mais si il aurais été encore la , il serais briser et ne batterais plus , j'avais foi en lui ej croyais que jamais il ne me ferais de la peine , il faut croire que j'avais tord comme la plus part du temps. J'écriva un sms a Alice parce-que j'avais pris sa porshe. Je mis Outta my head de Ashlee simpson. Je la chanta a tue tête en me dirigeant vers le mexique sur l'île de mon père et de ma mère. Car je les avais appeler plutôt et il avaient accepté que j'aille y passer du temps seule. Mais au bout d'un moment je me suis apperçu que ... ce n'est pas en le fuyant que j'allais l'oublié. Après quelques jours de vacances si on peu appeler sa comme ça.

* * *

**Voila alors j'espère que vous avez aimer . Et n'oubliez surtout pas le petit bouton " Review" **


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Carlie

Après être revenue de " vacances " Si ont peu vraiment appeler sa comme ça , je ne me sentis pas prête a aller a l'école , au cours des derniers jours , je suis passer de la colère a la tristesse et maintenant j'en était rendue a regretter de lui avoir dit "Ouais peu-être mais être amis sa veux dire que tu avais un engagement envers mon cœur !". Je me suis rendue compte que il n'avait aucun engagement envers moi , ni envers mon cœur si en plus il était mort depuis prêt de deux ans. Je cherchais un moyen de l'oublier , de l'oublier une fois pour toute. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis au rez de chaussée pour aller voir mon père ou quelqu'un qui pourrait surement me donner des conseils. J'étais perdue , je ne savais plus quoi faire , quoi penser et surtout je ne savais plus comment agir , devrais-je aller m'excuser ou laisser les choses allé et l'oublier tout simplement ? Toutes ses questions défilaient dans ma tête comme un générique qui allait tellement vite , que je m'y perdais. Je décida finalement de demander un conseil a quelqu'un , je cherchait Alice , je ne le trouvais nul part , Rose non plus , ma mère non plus , Chelsea non plus et Kataryna non plus . Génial ! Aucune fille a qui parler. Quelques secondes après avoir continuer ma recherche , je sentis quelque chose vibrer contre ma jambe. Ah mon portable , je le pris et vu le numéro de Léo. Je soupira , et sous un assaut de colère je le jeta au mur et il se retrouva en milles morceaux par terre. Je m'installa contre un mur , me laissa glisser contre celui ci , mis mes jambes contre moi et nicha ma tête entre mes deux mains. Quelques minutes je me remis a réfléchir , pourtant Alice avait bien eut une vision , mais peu-être que c'était seulement subjectif ou que encore ce n'était pas Léo. Le lendemain je me décida , me leva et alla a l'école même si il était l'après midi , sinon a quoi bon ? Mais avant de sortir dehors un plan diabolique me frappa l'esprit , je me souvenu des talons hyper haut qu'Alice m'avait acheter et des haut et jupes courtes. Je monta a l'étage a vitesse vampirique , me dirigea vers ma garde robe , choisi un ensemble provocant avec des talons hauts , très hauts. Je les enfila , me maquilla et me fis une queue de cheval haute. Une fois arrivée a l'école je me fis regarder par tout le monde , en particulier ma famille , ils ne m'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Alice n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que la cloche sonna. Je pris mes choses pour mon cours de biologie et em souvenu que j'étais a coté de Léo dans se cours et dans plusieurs autres d'ailleurs. Je lâcha quelques jurons avant d'aller en classe. Je m'assoiya a ma place habituelle , et lorsque Léo pénétra dans la pièce il écarquilla les yeux. Je ne le regarda même pas et me concentra sur le cours. Durant toute la durée du cours il n'arrêta pas de me regarder, j'étais fière de mon coup. Une fois la cloche sonné , il tenta de me parlé mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Une fois a ma casier je vis quelqu'un refermer la porte de mon casier , je me retourna et vis nul autre que Léo.

- Pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existait pas ?

- Parce-que tu n'existe plus

Je barra mon casier et le laissa en plan contre mon casier , me dirigeant vers mon autre cours. Dieu merci c'était musique , un des seuls cours ou je ne l'avais pas a mes cotés. Après cette période qui me paru des heures cette période se termina. N'ayant plus de cours en après midi je retourna a la villa avec ma voiture qui commençait a se faire vielle selon mon père parce-que selon moi elle pourrait encore tenir des décennies. Une fois entré a la maison je vis Alice.

- Carlie quesqui t'a passé par la tête ?

- Passer par la tête de quoi ?

- De t'habiller de cette façon et a l'école en plus fait tu de la fièvre ?

- Alice je ne fait absolument pas de fièvre et c'étais pour me venger

- Elle haussa les épaules puis partis rejoindre Jasper pour la " Chasse quotidienne"

J'alla enlever mes fringues de " Barbie" et en renfila mes vêtements normaux. Maintenant que je n'étais plus habillé en barbie j'avais beaucoup de regret face a mon geste , pourtant il n'avais rien fait , il était seulement heureux , oui c'est vrai vous avez raison je l'envie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partagé sa vie. Mais je me demandais si un jour il allait lui dire pour sa condition de vampire ,il n'était pour la laisser dans l'ignorance , l'épouser et ne pas lui dire. Ce serais absurde.

- Carlie une chasse en famille ça te dis ? Me proposa Esmée

- Hum ouais j'arrive

Je descendis les escaliers , ou plutôt je les sautas. Finalement pour partîmes tous en famille pour la chasse. Après avoir couru assez loin de notre demeure , aucune odeur ne me tenta , je vis Carlisle qui sauta sur un ours d'un coté et de l'autre je vis mon père qui avait saisis la chance de sauter sur un puma. Après quelques minutes de chasse , je n'avais toujours rien trouver " d'alléchant". Mon père vînt se poser a ma gauche et me demanda ;

- Carlie la chasse n'est pas bonne ?

- Hum non pas vraiment , je crois que j'ai une perte d'appétit

- Étrange tu seras capable d'aller a l'école demain ?

J'avais envie de lui dire non pour ne pas revoir Léo.

- Oui oui tout a fait menti-je

- Écoute je crois que tu devrais rentrer et ne pas aller a l'école demain il t'est difficile de voir Léo je le sais, j'ai lu tes pensées ma puce.

Je frissonna quand mon père prononça son nom , ce nom que j'avais autre fois tant aimé prononcé .

- Ouais hum t'a raison

Lorsque je rentra dans la villa il n'avais personne , mais il avait une odeur , son odeur. Il était venu , il avait eu le courage de venir , alors s'en fessait t'il pour moi ou il me fessait simplement une blague pour me faire du mal encore plus ? Je savais que je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir mais , c'était plus fort que moi , même si je ne devais pas. Une partie de moi me disait de laissé faire ça comme si rien de tout ça n'était arriver , et de continuer a lui parler et l'autre , elle me disais de faire comme je fais maintenant. Ses idées se chamboulaient dans ma tête , et je ne savais plus trop quoi faire ni quoi pensé. Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent , je resta sur mon lit , en boule sans arrêter de réfléchir. Quatre jours plus tard je décida pour moi qu'il étais temps de retourner a l'école , pendant que je me changeais , je me rappela que c'était aujourd'hui a l'école que on fêtais soupira et alla fouiller dans la garde robe d'Alice , ou je trouva, finalement mon costume.

Désolé de la longueur du chapitre , mais je suis pas mal occupée ses temps ci , alors j'espère que vous avez appréciez et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton " Review" juste en dessous ! Et surtout , si vous avez des idées pour le prochain chapitre n'hésitez pas surtout !


End file.
